headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Dreadful: The Nightcomers
"The Nightcomers" is the third episode of season two of the supernatural horror series Penny Dreadful and the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Brian Kirk with a script written by John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, May 17th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Additional cast Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful was developed for television by John Logan. It was presented by Sky and produced by Desert Wolf Productions and Neal Street Productions. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains violence, strong language, and sexual situations. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode has been made available on the Penny Dreadful: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, and the Penny Dreadful: The Complete Series Blu-ray collection. * Supervising producer Chris W. King is credited as Chris King in this episode. * Co-producer Nicholas Brown is credited as Nicolas Brown in this episode. * The exact time era that the flashback takes place in is unclear. It is "several years" prior to the timeline of the series, which is set in 1891. * This is the first appearance of Joan Clayton. She appears in flashback only. * This is the first appearance of Sir Geoffrey Hawkes. He appears in flashback only. * Evelyn Poole appears in flashback only in this episode. * Joan Clayton is revealed to have a pentagram branded upon her back. * By the end of the episode, Vanessa Ives has a crucifix branded upon her back. * Joan Clayton and Evelyn Poole are referred to as "sisters". It is unclear at this time whether they are biological sisters, or whether the term is used to describe their relationship as part of a "sisterhood" of witches. * Joan Clayton reveals that she is at least two-hundred years old in this episode. It is implied that Evelyn Poole is of a similar age, if not older. Allusions * The "Cromwell" that Joan Clayton speaks of is Oliver Cromwell, who was a political and military leader known for his controversial and highly religious and conservative policies. Clayton claims to have met Cromwell in 1644, several years before he became the Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of England, Scotland, and Ireland. Bloopers * In most scenes, Joan Clayton has one yellow eye, and one red eye. In one scene, she has two yellow eyes. However, this could be explained off as the simple vagaries of being an immortal witch. Quotes * Joan Clayton: Old as I am, I know nothing. Why people in this world hate what is not them. Why they fear all they don't know. Why they hate themselves most of all. For being weak. For being old. For being everything altogether that is not God-like. Which of us can be that? Monsters all, are we not? * Vanessa Ives: Some perhaps more than others. * Joan Clayton: Is that what you feel? * Vanessa Ives: Yes. * Joan Clayton: Then it will be true, as long as you feel it so. .... * Joan Clayton: You want me to kill your baby? * Vanessa Ives: What? No. * Joan Clayton: You come for the love police then? You want a dandy man to be wooing you like. * Vanessa Ives: No. * Joan Clayton: Then the ague? The head-stammers? The pain in your joints when you take your man, for knell to the God. * Vanessa Ives: No, I... * Joan Clayton: Why are you here? You're not like them others. * Vanessa Ives: I'm not. I'm like no others. I'm like no others. That's why I'm here. .... * Joan Clayton: When Lucifer fell, he did not fall alone. They will hunt you until the end of days. Be true. .... * Joan Clayton: Casting the tarot is a gift. When you know the Arcana, you can hear the echoes of time in your ear. * Vanessa Ives: And the meaning? * Joan Clayton'n: You'll learn. They are never always as they seem. * 'Vanessa Ives: The Devil card? * Joan Clayton: Not always the demon from Hell or the throat slit at midnight. It can mean other things. Tell me what. * Vanessa Ives: Evil. * Joan Clayton: Do better! * Vanessa Ives: The dark lover approaching, bringing terror. Irresistible. Part of you, but not. The whisper of something ghastly and beautiful. * Joan Clayton: That's more the feeling. .... * Joan Clayton: You must remember such incantations are dangerous. And you must never speak the Devil's language idly. Let this language not become easy in your mouth or soon it will no longer be your mouth but his. And it will tell only lies. * Vanessa Ives: For he is the Father of Lies. * Joan Clayton: If you believe in God, better you pray with all you got in you. Only if all else fails, you speak the Devil's tongue. But mark, girl, it's a seduction and before you can blink twice it's all you can speak, and so does a Daywalker become a Nightcomer. Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Geoff Ashenhurst - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Nigel Willoughby - Director of photography * Nicholas Brown - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Sheila Hockin - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer See also External Links Category:2015/Episodes Category:May, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories